


Coincidences

by jaykaylin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Other, and a few writing prompts, as inspired by TOPIO, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaykaylin/pseuds/jaykaylin
Summary: A Japanese-American teenager keeps seeing piling up evidence that immortals actually do exist, and so plans to confront one of them about it at a robotics convention. Cue shenanigans. Will be updated at least biweekly as my schedule allows.





	Coincidences

The small crowd of about a half dozen Nations looking over the robots in their various exhibits, their speech echoed considerably in their sterile, minimalistic environs whilst technicians worked to keep the robots functional, teenagers and young adults studied and took notes from afar, and everyone was generally extremely focused.

Everyone, that was, except for Lien Nguyen, lost yet again in her memories as the crowds and noise overwhelmed her and she immediately sought some form of escape. Whilst she was obligated to talk eventually, that at least didn't involve so many people crowded _immediately_ around, and it would be quiet except for her own voice. Using those thoughts as a gateway into her memories as she immediately remembered previous speeches she'd made. Most of all she remembered addressing her [current President](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tr%E1%BA%A7n_%C4%90%E1%BA%A1i_Quang) and his staff recently, muttering some of the inspirational words she'd told them whilst she scarcely noticed the other personifications moving on to other robotics exhibits, away from the [TOPIO](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TOPIO) tennis matches she'd so much wanted to show them.

So deeply into her memories she was, that she also didn't notice the small, mousy high school girl approaching her. The pink-dressed pale figure just a few inches shorter, looking over the Nation for a few moments with green eyes directly under tightly knitted light brown eyebrows- medium-length hair folding neatly against narrow shoulders as she tilted her head, debating to herself how to address Lien when the other finally noticed she was around.

Lien finally snapped out of her thoughts as the other's lavender scented shampoo caught her attention, she likewise tilted her head back at the other before bowing respectfully. Smiling faintly as she realized the student was returning the action, she couldn't help wondering what the other wanted- or where her friends had gone. "You caught me lost in my thoughts, it seems." She spoke in heavily accented Japanese, quickly recognizing the pastel kanji on the teen's clothes as that language and her overall appearance as being feasibly Japanese.

"I actually don't know much Japanese." The student replied in smoother yet slower-spoken Japanese, low alto voice decidedly androgynous given her otherwise obviously effeminate traits. "I'm a third generation Japanese-American, so either be patient with me or switch to English." Faint smirk still revealing her understanding of what the other had previously meant.

"English it is then. What exactly is it you want, child? I'd prefer you not mince words. I have quite a busy day ahead of me... And you are not exactly making good first impressions at the moment." Slight bit of venom suddenly in Lien's voice.

"My name is [Mari](https://www.behindthename.com/name/mari-2) [Nishimura](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/nishimura). I was studying for a history-related school project, and kept noticing oddly similar faces across many pictures throughout time. Not just you- at least a dozen or so others as well, miss."

Forcing herself not to immediately scowl, her heavy sigh let it be known anyway. "I suppose there's no use denying it... Come with me somewhere more private, child. My name is [Lien](https://www.behindthename.com/name/lie13n) [Nguyen](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/nguye66n), and you may address me as you wish." Then promptly leading the teen outside of the convention space and to an unused meeting room, she watched carefully to make sure the other was following her. Trying her very best not to laugh at the other's tiny little rapid footsteps, as she was quickening the pace of her feet rather than the length of her stride. "Is there something wrong with your legs?"

"I have a chronic pain condition, my knees aren't exactly at their best today."

"That's something I can certainly understand." Lien admitted as she closed the door behind them, getting out her phone and sending a quick text to the other Nations present that she would be delayed.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you readers are Japanese, Vietnamese, or so on, feel free to help me by sending translations of any phrases meant to be in a language aside English! Or anything else that could potentially be improved or corrected.


End file.
